


Wine at dinner

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Accidents, Affection, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Bonding, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Touching, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Scrooge McDuck and Fenton Crackshell have dinner together. Also wine.





	Wine at dinner

Fenton Crackshell sat down at the chair at the other end of the table. The meal was.. odd. It appeared to be some form of fish with seemingly random fruits. With a red wine. Crackshell had never really tried anything harder than a root beer. So he was, of course, mildly curious despite all the many, many, horror stories his mother had told him his whole life. Perhaps even because of that element of forbidden fruit. Like how one can look at acid, the flesh melting kind, well knowing what it can do but still want to drink it just for how it looks. Fenton picked up his fork and ate the fruit he knew of. "I'm glad you came here tonight. I do enjoy your company." Scrooge McDuck offered some comfort, "If you want to eat something else, I can get..." The younger duck waved off the offer politely. He kept eating, now finding the fish to surprise him. It was good, really good. Not great, just really good. Maybe it was the unknown pink ish fruits.

Regardless of what made the fish good, Fenton Crackshell enjoyed his meal. Scrooge McDuck shrugged this off at a tiny victory and got more comfortable, by drinking a little of his own glass. The taller duck found himself looking at his glass again. It was a neat shade of red. Too bright to be blood but not a candy color. The richest duck in all of fiction picked up his head to look at his employee. The older duck was seemingly worried by how his eyes looked, like one may look at a chicken with it's heart hanging out it's chest as it sits on the ground just making dying sounds. Wait, maybe I'm just... remembering something rather unlucky. Still McDuck was about to say something. Crackshell drank half the glass. It was a little much, still the legal drug hadn't yet gotten to his brain. Yet. Scrooge took this as "Don't worry, I'm 100% okay." The scotty duck took another small drink, speaking up again, "Are you sure you want to drain your glass like that, laddy?" He was still unsure but only testing the water. Fenton cocked an eye at this. He attempted to downplay with causal calm, "I'm sure, Mr. McDuck." 

The older man, still somewhat unsure, gave a pondering looking. He didn't want to press too hard, that'd be a little rude. The younger man was his guest and he shouldn't be poked with a firepoker just for a little amount of drug use. Especially if the richer man had partaken in such drug use himself. The taller man took another drink, now emptying his glass. The shorter man thought about how larger people could handle more drink than smaller people. Maybe he could handle more. The richest man in the world picked up the rather, sizable, bottle of wine. "I would completely understand if you don't want anymore but if you do. I can pour another glass, laddie." Fenton Crackshell picked up his cup. "I can handle more, McDuck, I am an adult." The younger bird tried more adult in front of his boss's boss. Scrooge McDuck nodded with a level of grim knowledge to his action, pouring another cup. The scientist took a smaller drink of the wine, before holding his glass up. "A toast to 'my great work' for Duckburg?" The superhero quizzed without any real thought to it being asked.

The rich bird clicked his glass, smiling a little. He was starting to feel like they were getting much more friendly. Even if... Well, let us just say that the wine is a little bit stronger than grape juice and a lot older than most birds alive on the planet. Or even off planet, now that I think about it. Which means, that things would be snowballing down hill fast as soon as it gets into their brains. Now, our hero hasn't ever touched a lick of this stuff in his whole, damn, life. Let us add this math up, seeing as our science man won't be able to in a few glasses. He'll be able to count, after all he is still Fenton Crackshell, but outside of that I'd say he isn't getting any A+ in the state he will soon be in. A legal drug is still a drug, kiddos. It can still murder you. Lucky for our hero duck, he isn't going to kill himself on this drug but he will get himself hit petty hard.

Fenton Crackshell took another drink, just taking off 1/4. Scrooge McDuck sat back in his seat, taking the glass down to half with him. After enough fancy parties, one can gear out what it takes to black out on wine. I would guess, at least. I was banned from parties after my 10th or 12th birthday, long story but I had a few problems with telling people no because I have a mild social handicap and I didn't understand what my "friend" was trying to do... That was probably way too much info. Yeah, and too personal. Moving on from traumatic events that some people say "You just need to move on from," the two duck began to talk to each other again. "Don't be afraid to call me Scrooge, Fenton. We are close enough for first names by now, lad." McDuck poked lightly. Crackshell tested the waters, after a quick sip. "Are you sure you want me to call you, Scrooge?" The rich bird gave a friendly wave off. "I told you could, Fenton. If you are feeling nervous or uncomfortable about using my name, you can continue to call me whatever makes you happy. You shouldn't ever be scared in my house, you are my guest after all."

The oldest duck attempted to make himself seem a little less "over your pay grade" by taking off his hat. The young-ish duck took note of this action, he didn't have anything to really equal it so he merely loosened his tie as a display of open arms. Which is to say, the unhatted duck and the loose tied duck looked at another from across the table. They couldn't touch each other yet they shared something between each other. I cannot say what was shared, as I doubt I have felt such things... Not that I know of. Probably. I didn't have too many healthy relationships in the past. Yet again, I am still young and there's many fish on the shared ocean we call the internet. Anyways, the young man smiled softly at his boss's boss. The older man felt his heart warm a little at this, he smiled back. The hero took another drink, another 1/4. The superhero gave a breathy puff, "I don't want to sound unprofessional but you are one of the best bosses I've had." The richest man took his own drink, an 1/8 off the top. The oldest man chuckled,"That isn't too high a bar, seeing as your last employer attempted to murder you. If I am remembering correctly..."

"Yeahhh. I don't like to think about my temporary employment with..." Now the scientist was rubbing the back of his head and emptying another glass. Is he going on his third cup? The only thing I drink 3 cups of in a day is soda pop and water, sometimes milk. The only drug in soda is coffee. Dear mother of FUCK sir, slow your roll. These aren't shot glasses. His certain employer noticed this, getting concerned on a number of levels. Not only about that drinking thingy, but there was the question of if he was responsible on some level for making his employee... unhappy to put it mildly. Was there something that he could have done to change the past back in the past? Did he hurt this young man? I am not old enough to know what comes with age. I can only guess. So I am going to guess that the oldest and richest duck does his best to avoid regret and guilt from eating his heart, mind, and soul. Otherwise such things would have taken all three long, long, ago. After all, there is no such thing as morally alright consuming under systems that let him exist. The richest duck in all of fiction most surely had to do something unfair or dirty to get where he is, despite his best efforts to make his money as squarely as possible. One doesn't simply win monopoly without cheating or hurting someone else. Money as a system is always unfair, as the rules are built broken.

The unhappy truths of gaining money caked in blood aside, Scrooge McDuck brushed off the feeling he did something horrible off. He hoped that feeling would go away someday. Hopefully someday before he died, if he could ever die after everything he has done... Dark, how neat! Fenton Crackshell put his glass down and started to feel guilty for that look on his boss's boss's face. Yet he didn't know what to say. What could he say? Still the superhero had to try. Even if he didn't know how to help, he had to try. If he was going to fail. Crackshell got up, walking on legs that seemed to be made of jello at the knees. Fenton patted McDuck on the shoulder. Scrooge grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you choose to continue working with me, Fenton. You are a good man, lad, it feels like there's few of those sometimes." The hero grabbed the hand back, slowly moving it to the table. "I'm glad to work with you too, Scrooge."

A few friendly drinks later...

Fenton Crackshell and Scrooge McDuck were trying to keep each other standing up right as they traveled the hallways. The two ducks chuckling between another over a joke they had both forgotten, being rather chummy. A welcomed mood shift. They swung about the halls, not really making a straight line. "No, you need to stay here, laddie. I can send you back to your mother like this. God knows she doesn't think kindly of me as is." McDuck pointed out. The older bird waved one arm in wide movement, displaying his house. "There's a guest room somewhere!" The two birds paused in the hallway there. Crackshell noted dully, "Why can't I just stay with you? Like isn't your bed big enough to fit my living room?" Scrooge pondered this carefully. He waved it off quickly, "No, no, no. You can't just sleep with me, I'm still your boss." Fenton stepped backwards into a wall. He mocked the words with a level of humor that I swear he didn't have before, ""You can't just sleep with me, I'm still your boss." Ha ha ha, you are a silly goose." The older man grabbed the younger man to pull him back, they were both laughing again. The rich man joke in a false proud tone, "Excuse YOU Sir, but I am a proud duck!" The science man gave a kid raising their hand in class impression, "Oh! Oh! But I'm a duck too, my dear lord sir gent." The two held close as they continued to laugh to their own non joke. I don't get what suppose to be funny. Is this a bird culture thingy? Is it because they made silly voices? The world may never know...

Can you tell I've never drunk anything harder than a root beer? Because, I can. So back to the story. They kept holding the other closer, trying to both remain standing. But now the two were laughing and hugging. McDuck didn't note this but Crackshell did. It made him somewhat unsure, so he tested. After all, he is a scientist. What's science more than poking the unknown with a stick and finding out how to do it better next time? Fenton took an unsteady poke at the unknown, he put his forehead against another forehead. Scrooge opened his eyes, unfazed by this change. So the scientist pressed futher into the unknown. "Your pretty funny. I like you." Fenton Crackshell poked a finger into Scrooge McDuck's chest. He got a warm smile and a speedy reply, "I like you too!" That seemed a little excited. However, how excited was it really? It requested more testing. For Science!! The taller duck pressed himself closer, until their bills were touching. "Hey, Hey.. You wanna know what I'm thinking about?" our dear hero whispered. His boss's boss looked off, to ponder a bit. He guessed, "Is it about those techo mallardy thingys you and that jack weed work on?" The hero held both his hand on the other duck's face sides. He shook no slowly. "Nope."

The older duck puzzled aloud, "You want to go find another bottle? Oh, is it about how the stars look really tiny but they are actually fire balls that could eat the whole planet?! Wait wait, no. Are you about to tell me a secret, like that you are secretly me from the future somehow!?" He seemed very interested in this. Maybe just in trying to guess. The young ish duck hugged his employer close as he guessed on. "Can you give me a hint?" The richest duck in the world asked. His employee cuddled him close, grinning dumbly. The taller duck kissed his forehead, then placed his bill on the shorter duck's shoulder. "I think I love you. Is that a good hint?"

The hatted bird stood there, like an idiot. The tie wearing bird began kiss his neck. He fumbled his words, "Fenton, We can't do this. You have a girlfriend and I am still your boss. You are clearly drunk. I'm drunk." The superhero pulled away, but only a little bit. The taller bird giggled, "I'm not drunk." The 180+ year old narrowed his eyes and held both his arms out. "The fucking hell you aren't!" He swore, "Now take your drunken ass to a guest room and talk to me about how not drunk you were, tomorrow!!" Scrooge McDuck started to push Fenton Crackshell, it was surprisingly. Perhaps years of action and adventure vs years of sitting front of a screen or papers is far less of a fair fight than the height difference would have implied. The 20 something ish year old merely went along with this development, seeing no point in getting any kind of fight. Even if the drink was less than willing to agree to that. He was tried from the day, sleep would be a kindness. "I'll call you!" The duck displayed a phone shape with his hand up to his head and waved good bye as he walked off. Hopes to him finding that extra guest room.

We both know what people send their boss when they are drunk... Right?

The End


End file.
